courses kiss
by Rikanagisa
Summary: bagaimana jika anak sepolos chen belajar kursus ciuman pada seorang playboy bernama kris dan berakhir dengan hal yang tak pernah ia duga... A KrisChen fanfictions


Courses kiss

Disclaimer:fanfic ini milik kak yanz bukan punyaku

Casting: KRIS X CHEN

"Hmm…" gumam pemuda imut itu pelan sambil terus menatap layar laptopnya. Wajahnya sedikit tercengang saat salah satu teman facebooknya menyukai sebuah fans page yang bernama 'Kursus Ciuman ala wu yi fan (kris)' dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit tertarik. Dia mulai menekan tombol 'sukai' dan membaca beberapa status yang ada di page itu. Terpampang sebuah alamat rumah kris yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya,hanya beda satu 1 blok dan pemuda imut itu menyeringai aneh. Panggil saja pemuda imut itu Chen. Dia pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang masih memiliki banyak sisi polos dan selalu penasaran akan hal baru. Salah satunya 'ciuman'. Selama ini dia hanya bisa melihat adegan mesra nan indah tersebut di layar kaca saja, namun dia mulai nekat setelah mampir di FP Kris tadi. Sedangkan Kris adalah pakar cinta yang berumur 22 tahun. Ahli dalam berciuman, hal intim, hal romantis dan dia terkenal sebagai seorang playboy kelas kakap. Dia menjadi playboy bukan hanya karena rupanya yang mempesona namun keahliannya dalam bidang percintaan. Meskipun begitu banyak hati perempuan yang dia sakiti tapi dia bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk dibenci menurut para mantannya. Dia selalu memilih break dengan cara baik-baik dan sopan sehingga bisa meredam amarah para korban dan dia pun tidak pernah sombong dengan para mantannya jadi walaupun break mereka tidak pernah lost contact. Okay sekian penjelasan tentang dua tokoh yang bergender sama namun kepribadian berbeda ini, mari kita lihat chen yang sedang di perjalanan menuju rumah Kris. Chen melangkahkan kakinya di depan rumah Kris yang memiliki cat caramel itu. Antrian para yeoja begitu banyak yang membuat Chen harus sabar menunggu. Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 45 menit, akhirnya giliran Chen pun tiba. "Suruh masuk pasien terakhir, sisanya suruh pulang," teriak suara dari dalam rumah. Dan si pengawal tadi menyuruh Chen masuk sedangkan para yeoja di belakangChen disuruh pulang. Chen melihat kris yang sedang terbaring di kasur putihnya dan memencet BB yang ada di tangannya, "Silakan duduk chagiya," kata Kris tanpa menoleh ke arah chen. "Ah iya…" kata chen singkat. Kris terkejut mendengar suara yang tak biasanya dia dengar dari pasiennya, "Waw… namja, ada perlu apa kau ke sini?" tanya Kris tersenyum ramah namun mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung. " aku ingin kursus berciuman," kata chen polos dan tanpa beban. "Hahaha… Well, aku sangat terkejut untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan tamu istimewa yaitu namja imut seperti dirimu. Before, aku tidak pernah mengalaminya. Tapi karena kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari tentu akan kulayani dengan adil." "Iya , aku siap." "Siap apa? Hahahaha…" kata Kris sambil mencubit kedua pipi chen gemas, "Kau itu masih kecil sekali ya. Berapa umurmu? Dan siapa namamu?" "Aku bukan anak kecil. Namaku kim jongdae tapi kau boleh memanggilku chen dan aku sudah 17 tahun," jawab chen ketus. "Ok. Jangan buang waktu. Pertama-tama kau santai saja. Jangan tegang, bahumu jangan terlalu kaku," kata Kris tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kedua bahu chen. "Siap!" "Pertama, harus melakukan ciuman ciuman ini bisa dilakukan secara rileks sebagai tahap awal melakukan aktivitas rileks, tetapi jenis ciuman ini bisa memberikan perasaan mesra di antara masing-masing pasangan. Ciuman pembuka ini dilakukan dengan cara mulut tetap tertutup antara bibir beradu dengan bibir. Saat menempelkan mulut dilakukan dengan penuh kelembutan. Untuk menambah sensasi rasa yang dimunculkan kamu bisa melakukan dengan mata terpejam. Selain itu obyeknya juga bisa dilakukan pada pipi atau kening. Juga bisa kau lakukan pada rambut, telapak tangan, dan punggung, serta daerah bagian dalam leher, dan bahkan nipple pasanganmu nanti," kata Kris yang mulai mendekatkan wajah, mengecup lembut bibir atas chen dan bibir bawahnya secara bergantian sedangkan tangannya mengusap lembut kepala chen. "Siapa yang ingin melakukan sex?" tanya chen dengan tatapan polos. "Yaampun nae saeng sayang. Tentu saja itu salah satu tujuan ciuman kan? Sex itu bertahap dari pegangan tangan, ciuman, bercumbu dan making love. Jangan terlalu sok polos." "Iya~" balas chen lemas. "Tahap selanjutnya, ciuman Kering. Ini merupakan tingkatan lebih lanjut setelah ciuman pembuka. Tekniknya adalah dengan sedikit membuka mulut saat berciuman, hembuskan sedikit angin melalui mulut kemudian tempelkan dengan lembut dan perasaan mesra. Tahanlah sebentar untuk menikmati getaran-getarannya. Setelah itu angkat perlahan-lahan dan lakukan gerakan tersebut berulang-ulang pada bagian ujung jari, belahan bibir, mata,pangkal lengan, pangkal leher," ucap Kris sambil melakukan instruksinya pada chen. "Uhh~" chen hanya mendesah pelan saat bibir Kris berada dilehernya. "Tahap selanjutnya, Ciuman Basah. Ciuman basah dilakukan dengan cara mulut dibuka, kemudian basahilah mulut dengan lidah dengan gerakan memutar sehingga bibir terlihat basah dan merekah oleh jilatan. Setelah bibir dirasa basah, ciumkan ke bagian-bagian tubuh pasanganmu. Dalam keadaan mencium mainkan lidahmu sehingga menyentuh kulit pasanganmu. Selain membasahi daerah-daerah seperti bibir, leher, dada, dan bagian tubuh sensitif lainnya, kau juga bisa melakukannya di punggung pasanganmu." "Eemmmhh… Eummmmhh…"chen mulai melakukan hal yang Kris perintahkan. Kemudian chen mengulum bibir Kris, menikmati bibir Kris bagaikan menikmati permen. Tidak hanya itu, lidah chen melesak masuk dalam mulut Kris, bermain dan menari indah di langit-langitnya. Kemudian chen menghisap bibir Kris penuh nafsu, hisapan yang bertenaga ditambah lenguhan nikmat nan erotis, tangan chen juga bergerayang di pinggul Kris. Tidak cukup di situ,chen juga menggigit pelan bibir Kris yang menimbulkan sengatan bergejolak pada Kris. "Tu-tunggu… Aku belum menuntunmu ke arah sana tapi kenapa kau sudah melakukannya?" tanya Kris gugup sambil menangkup kedua pipi tirus chen. "Arah apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." "Mengulum, menghisap, mengigit? Kau sudah tau urutannya sebelumnya?" "Entahlah. Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku yang menginginkan hal 'itu'" "Waw… Awesome. Bakat alami kah?" tanya Kris ragu. Chen hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kris kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ok, kuberi kau nilai 99, oh tidak tapi 100. Karena kau berhasil membuat 'junior'ku berdenyut dan 'tegang' hahahaha…" "tegang? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya chen masih dengan tatapan polosnya. Kris kembali tertawa, dia mengambil air mineral yang ada di meja kemudian menenggaknya. "Well… maksudnya itu perasaan yang muncul, yang membuat orang ingin melakukan sex. Kau pernah melakukan sex?" tanya Kris mendekatkan duduknya. "ja-jangankan sex, berciuman saja baru kali ini." Tawa Kris kembali pecah dan memukul-mukul kasur dengan gemas, "Benar-benar masih suci dan polos," desis Kris. Dia menelan air liurnya saat menatap wajah imut chen. Dia kembali mendekatkan wajah, melumat bibir chen dengan lembut, tangannya bergerayangan di dada dan perut chen kemudian merebahkan tubuh chen perlahan. "Aaah~ geli Kris. Tapi rasanya enak eemmmhhh," chen mengalungkan tangan pada Kris yang sedang menindihinya. Kris kembali menatap wajah wajah chen perlahan dan lembut kemudian menghembuskan nafas di kuping chen yang membuat chen menggeliat dalam dekapan Kris. Ciuman Kris turun ke leher chen, menghisap dan menggigit leher bening itu dengan lembut namun meninggalkan bercak merah. "Umm… Bisa buka pakaianmu?" pinta Kris lembut dan mengusap pipi chen. "Hu'um!" gumam chen pelan. Kris pun bangkit dari tubuh chenn kemudian melepaskan semua pakaiannya begitupun menatap juniornya sesaat, juniornya yang setengah bangkit sudah lurus namun belum tegang mencapai Kris menatap tubuh polos chen. Benar-benar mulus, putih dan bersih, bulunya pun masih sangat tipis menghiasi juniornya yang juga mulai tegang. "Euummmhh… Ummmmhhh Ssssrrpphh…"Kris menghisap dan menjilat dada chenn penuh nafsu, ditambah dengan gigitan lembut. "Ah ahahaha… geli Kris, aahh.." kata chen sambil meremas rambut Kris. Kris berfikir, ada mudahnya bercinta dengan namja karena dia tau persis dimana titik sensitivenya, yaitu kuping, bagian dalam lengan, tengkuk, nipple, butt, persendian belakang lutut dan tentu saja si junior. Tak hanya yeoja,namja pun perlu foreplay sebelum bercinta dan Kris menjamah 7 titik sensitive itu sehingga membuat chen tepar. Puas menghisap dada chen akhirnya Kris merayap ke bawah. Di tatapnya junior kemerahan yang tegang itu, dielusnya pelan ujung senjata chen kemudian menjilat junior ujung chen dengan lembut. "Eeemmhh… sssrrpphh… Kau suka?" tanya Kris mendongak menatap chen. "Aaahh… Yaah… Ooohh aku suka sekali Kris, enak eemh.. teruss aahh…" kata chen sambil meremas sprei dan memejamkan matanya. Kris mengangkat kaki chen kemudian menjilat belakang lutut chen yang membuatnya menggeliat geli. Lidah Kris pindah ke paha mulus chen, menghisap dan menggigitnya dengan erotis. Kemudian mulutnya turun, menghisap-hisap 2 bola chen dengan gemas dan tangannya mengocok junior chen. Chen hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi bercinta untuk pertama kalinya yang membuat gejolak aneh pada tubuhnya. Dia terus menggeliat menikmati tiap sentuhan tangan maupun bibir Kris yang menjelajahi tubuh polosnya. "Eum, tidak begitu buruk. Walaupun ini kali pertama buatku memasukkan junior orang dalam mulutku tapi aku langsung menyukainya," kata Kris kemudian menghisap Junior chen dengan kemampuannya yang apa adanya namun dia cukup belajar dari teory saja cukup membuat chen menggelinjang nikmat. Kris kembali naik, mengangkat tangan chen, menjilat tubuh chen "Ahhh… aahahahhahaa… geli Kris...emhh, aku tak tahan, cukup! Aaakkkhh!" brontak chen namun Kris menahan kedua tangan mungil itu sehingga chen tidak berdaya. Kris yang berada di atas tubuh chen menggesek- gesekkan junior mereka yang bertemu. Chen benar-benar merasa tubuhnya bergejolak hebat dan sangat susah mengendalikan dirinya sehingga dia menggerang bercampur tertawa akan sentuhan Kris. "Maukah kau menghisap joniorku?" tanya Kris sambil menjilat bibir bawah chen. Wajah chen sudah sangat memerah bagaikan tomat, tapi dia mengangguk saja untuk perintah Kris. Kris mengangkat tubuh chen untuk mendudukkannnya. Kris bangkit dan berlutut sedangkan chen mulai membungkuk menghadap dengan junior Kyu yang mengacung tinggi. Chen menggenggam junior itu kemudian menjilat ujungnya, setelah cukup dengan jilatan akhirnya chen memberanikan diri mengulum seluruh junior itu hingga masuk ke pangkal tenggorokannya. Chen memaju- mundurkan kepalanya di depan junior Kris, "Sssrrrpphh… Srrppphh.. Ummmhh… Sssrrrpphh… Lezat…" ucap chen di sela-sela hisapannya. Tangannya juga menggenggam bola kenyal Kris dengan gemas yang membuat Kris mendesah nikmat. Sekitar sepuluh menit chen menghisap junior Kris hingga akhirnya Kris meminta chen berhenti. Dia kembali merebahkan tubuh mungil chen, mengecup tengkuknya kemudian bibirnya dengan lembut, "Ummmm… Aku penasaran, bolehkah aku memasukimu?" kata Kris sambil memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam lubang sempit chen. "Aaakhh… Itu… emmhh.. Hu'um, aku takut tapi… ummm…" kata chen ragu. Chen memeluk erat leher Kris kemudian Kris memasukkan perlahan juniornya ke dalam lubang sempit chen, "Aaaarrgghhhh…. Sa-sakit!"

teriak chen sambil memukul- mukul dada bidang Kris, padahal baru setengah masuk. Kris menggenggam erat kedua tangan chen kemudian mencium tangan chen secara lembut dan bergantian. Kris kembali memasukkan lebih dalam juniornya sambil menciumi wajah imut chen sehingga chen bisa sedikit tenang walaupun tidak bisa menghentikan erangannya karena sakit yang luar biasa. Chen merasa dadanya berdetak begitu kencang saat menatap wajah tampan Kris. "Tenang MyChenChen… Jangan takut," kata Kris sambil mengemut bibir chen sedangkan pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur. Meskipun junior

Kris sudah sangat keras dan tegang namun dia masih sulit memasukkan juniornya dengan lancar karena lubang chen yang sangat sempit. Sesekali Kris membasahi juniornya dengan saliva untuk membasahi dan memperlicin pompaannya. "Aaaahh… Oooohhh… Eeehhh… Gaaahhh.. Kriseu..eunngghh, sakit sekali aaakkhhh," erang chen sambil meremas bahu Kris dan menggigit bahu Kris. "Tenang, aku akan membuatmu lebih nyaman eemmmhhh… Uuuhhh… Aaaahhh…" Kris menjilati kuping chen, menghisap lehernya, mengocok juniornya dan memompa lubangnya. Chen benar-benar menggerang saat kenikmatan atas gerakan Kris yang mulai muncul. Kris sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, dia merasa lubang chen berdenyut-denyut seolah menjepit juniornya lebih kencang kemudian dia bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih beringas. Kris terus memompa juniornya dengan cepat di dalam lubang sempit dan hangat chen

hingga…

Dengan kencang sperma itu menembak dan membasahi hole sempit dan berwarna pink milik chen, "Aaaaahh…. Nikmat sekali~" chen masih terpaku dengan wajah yang memerah. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kris mengocok junior chen yang belum keluar, "Aaaahhh… Terus Kris… Oooohhh enak sekali aaakkkhhh…"racau namja imut berbibir mirip kucing tersebut. Kris juga memainkan ujung jempolnya di ujung junior chen sambil meremas testis chen. Kemudian dia menghisap Junior chen. Kepalanya naik turun seirama dengan erangan chen

kemudian…

chen pun memuntahkan sperma hangatnya di dalam mulut Kris kemudian Kris menelan seluruh spermanya. Dia naik ke atas dan melumat bibir kucing chen untuk berbagi sperma yang ada di mulutnya. "gomawo… Kau telah memberikanku pengalaman yang luar biasa, MyChenChen," ucap Kris pelan sambil mengecup lembut kening chen. Chen hanya tersenyum dan memeluk dada Kris. Kris membaringkan tubuhnya ke samping, karena lelah yang mendera mereka pun tertidur dengan pelukan yang sangat hangat nan mesra

anneyong ini ff buatan kakak yanz aku Cuma remix aja maaf kalo ada yang udah tau dan aku remix gak sebagus beliau dan masih ada kesalahan dan maaf kalau ada yang aku ubah kak yanzzz…..peace


End file.
